baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Baccano! Manga Chapter 015
The title of Chapter 015 is "Party! Party! Party!" Official Blurb Firo's big day has come, and everyone's enjoyed the celebration – Isaac and Miria so much so that they've had a bit of a change of heart! If one criminal syndicate is just too nice to rob, then surely another will do...Yen Press. Characters in order of Appearance * Firo Prochainezo * Molsa Martillo * Ronny Schiatto * Kanshichirou Yaguruma * Isaac & Miria * Maiza Avaro * Randy and Pezzo * Luck Gandor * Berga Gandor * Keith Gandor * Dallas Genoard, James, third companion * Ennis Synopsis In the Martillo Family's secret meeting room underneath Alveare, Isaac & Miria celebrate Firo Prochainezo's promotion alongside Molsa Martillo, Randy and Pezzo, Ronny Schiatto, Maiza Avaro, Kanshichirou Yaguruma, and other executives. The liquor Firo brought runs out swiftly; as Firo explains it, he had intended to stock up at several places but was distracted when a fire broke out (he does not admit to have been looking for Ennis). Randy and Pezzo stiffen when they hear of the fire, and hurriedly change the subject by congratulating Firo on beating Maiza. Firo humbly insists he would have lost had they not been restricted to targeting arms, and Yaguruma cheerfully says he will still be putting Firo through the works later on. Meanwhile, Randy and Pezzo nervously wave off Maiza's inquiry into Randy's burning glove trick. As the party wears on, with Lia Lin-Shan serving and the Gandor brothers among the attendees, Firo muses that his childhood dream of becoming one of the smiling Italian gangsters as portrayed in movies has come true—and he laughs. Later, Isaac and Miria leave the party having concluded that they cannot possibly rob people as nice as the Martillos. They decide to target the Gandors instead, and head off to stake the Gandors' headquarters. When they arrive at Coraggioso, they are just in time to witness Dallas Genoard and his two friends leaving the building with a wooden crate in hand. Assuming that Dallas' crew are Gandor men, Isaac incorrectly infers that the crate contains the synidcate's dirty bribe money and that the three men are transporting it in the cover of darkness. As they are transporting the money now, Isaac and Miria have no choice but to steal it posthaste. Meanwhile, Dallas assures his cronies that they will hold the crate for ransom so as to ensure "those guys" will give them the expected money for it. Isaac intercepts them not a moment later, wearing a Japanese helmet and African mask in order to protect his identity. He attempts to pass himself off as Professor Moriarty, and then Jack the Ripper when Dallas and his friends prove skeptical. Jack the Ripper proves just as unconvincing, but his distraction paves the way for Miria to pelt the three men with lime-pepper bombs. She and Isaac successfully steal the crate while Dallas and his two friends curl up on themselves, coughing and teary-eyed. Not long after, Ennis comes across Dallas' group—still coughing, and still vulnerable. Though Szilard Quates had ordered her to kill Dallas' group should they fail to recover the liquor, she cannot bring herself to kill them or save them: instead, she chases after Isaac and Miria, prioritizing recovering the liquor first. While she loses sight of where the two thieves went, she comes across Isaac's helmet, mask, and tuxedo lying discarded in a pile of trash. Thinking that the two thieves' height difference looked familiar, she remembers Isaac and Miria's laughing faces—and foreboding fills her as she realizes the truth. References Category:Manga Chapters